Baking Memories
by akaeve
Summary: Written for tigyr on NFA for SESA 2017. Ziva is sad and lonely at Chanukah, but a case brings the team together and they realise that all Religions can be similar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You look sad Ziva, what's wrong?" Tim asked as he looked across the space to her desk.

"I am…I just feel so alone Tim. I just realise that I have no-one now to spend Chanukah with anymore," she replied looking down at her hands. "And today is Krampusnacht, when a wicked hairy devil appears on the streets…"

"Just like my dad on a bad day after drinking. It is customary however… to offer Krampus a schnapps," as Tony appeared from nowhere, "That usually calms him down."

"Would that be Krampus or your dad?" Tim asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes funny Timmy but he, that would be Krampus, punishes the bad children before The Feast of St. Nicholas on 6th December in Europe," Tony answered looking at Ziva and thinking of Paris.

"The children get an early present, if they have behaved," Ziva added smiling at Tony as if she too remembered, "A little early Christmas present," as she now looked down at her desk.

"But you're not a Christian as such, you're Jewish?" Tony had replied.

"Uncalled for DiNozzo, apologise or I'll make sure Krampus, cramps your Christmas, and steals your present…in fact may make sure Delores is your SESA recipient again."

"I apologise Ziva that was uncalled for, but you don't mind if we put up our tree…"

"Which I may add has nothing to do with Christmas," she smiled, "The evergreen fir tree has traditionally been used to celebrate winter festivals for thousands of years. Pagans used branches of it to decorate their homes during the winter solstice, as it made them think of the spring to come."

"Oi, can we stop this," as the phone rang on Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs…" as he now stood, "Grab your gear, dead body at the Academy…and as it's almost the 6th, a present for Ziva…Rabbi Shalev Kasher called, the deceased in one of his flock, if you excuse the pun."

"Bad taste Gibbs," Ziva smiled, "But I know what you mean," as they headed for the elevator.

-oOo-

The team made their way to the Commodore Uriah P. Levy Center and Jewish Chapel, which is at the Naval Academy in Annapolis. The centre was named in honour of the first Jewish commodore. The Levy Center adjacent to Mitscher Hall contains a 410 seat synagogue, a fellowship hall, a Character Learning Centre with class rooms and offices for the Brigade's social director, the academic board and the Academy's Honour Board.

The body of Naomi Yosef, a midshipman, had been found by the Chapel. It looked like blunt force trauma to the head but then Ducky would have to confirm. She was going to be an Ensign in the Navy.

Tony and Tim wandered off to take pictures and wait for Ducky, while Gibbs and Ziva went to talk to the Rabbi.

"Rabbi Kasher, Gibbs NCIS and this is Agent David…Ziva. She is Israeli so will understand any personal details," he began to say as they showed the Rabbi their ID. "If you could give us some information about Naomi we would be grateful."

"I'm not sure what you will need to know. I assume that the local police have informed Naomi's parents?" as he saw Gibbs nod. "You, I assume, are here to investigate her death as you are Naval Investigators?" as Gibbs again nodded. "Well I can give you her parents address, but you will have that as well, so really I don't know what else I can tell you."

"Maybe if you could tell us what sort of girl Naomi was. Was she a good Jewish girl, did she come to the Chapel often?" Ziva began to ask.

"Did she have Faith is that what you were asking?" the Rabbi now questioned.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Ziva replied.

"Naomi, was helpful she used to assist with new cadets…you know help them find their feet. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her…but then again someone must have," the Rabbi replied shaking his head.

"What about boyfriends?" Gibbs began to ask, his notepad at the ready. "And any girlfriends…girls she was friendly with," as Gibbs saw the shocked look on the Rabbi's face.

"There were three close girls she used to be friends with. I'll give you their names. They were not Jewish," as he turned away indicating that the pair follow him to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs had handed the piece of paper with the friends' names on it to DiNozzo and McGee, with instructions that they visit the friends and get anything that may help solve Naomi's murder.

"Where you going, Boss?" Tony had asked.

"The parents, DiNozzo."

Mr and Mrs Yosef lived in Bethesda, which is largely a Jewish area round D.C., Gibbs and Ziva found the house with ease. They alighted the car and made their way to the door. Ziva knocked and waited for it to open. Mr Yosef was a tall man, but he appeared stooped and his clothes decidedly crumpled as if he had been sleeping in them.

"Agent David NCIS," as she showed him her ID, "Mr Yosef, I'm sorry for your loss," now looking over his shoulder to see a woman crying, it had to be his wife. A younger woman had her arm round her.

"My sister-in-law Shira, Rachel's sister, she is a Haredi Jew, my wife went against her religious beliefs and married me, I'm more reform."

"As I am sir" Ziva replied, "This is Special Agent Gibbs," as she indicated to the man behind her, who was holding his badge in view.

"Sorry for your loss sir, but we need to ask you some questions?" Gibbs now spoke.

"Yes of course, come in…please," as Mr Yosef opened the door further to allow the two agents in, "And please call me Adam," as he saw Ziva shake her head.

Shira loosened her grip on her sister, and standing announced, "I will make tea or would you prefer coffee?"

"Not for us," Gibbs replied, "But thank you," as he saw Adam motion that they sit, and Shira leave to make whatever she had decided on.

"I will stand if you don't mind," Ziva said.

"Please I don't know what you want to know," Adam Yosef began to say. "Naomi always wanted to be in the Navy, something to do with the uniform, "as he smiled a watery smile.

"My baby, we had tried so long for a child and now she has been taken, "Rachel began to sob.

"Mrs Yosef, have you any idea who might have wanted to harm Naomi. Did she have any boyfriends?" Ziva began to ask gently.

"No-one of importance, she had a couple of friends who were boys. They used to go the Military Balls or whatever you call them. But she was too career orientated; she wanted to do her job first. I always hoped she would maybe get the Military out her system so to speak, and then settle down to be a wife and mother. Have the children I could never have," as Rachel now started to cry again.

"I'm sorry but I had to ask," Ziva apologised.

"It is Chanukah shortly," Adam began to say, "It will hurt my wife even harder," as he now looked at Ziva.

Ziva thought to herself, Chanukah, the Jewish eight-day, wintertime "festival of lights," celebrated with a nightly Chanukah lighting, special prayers and fried foods. Maybe the special prayers will be more haunting now.

"Do you have family Ziva?" Rachel suddenly asked looking at her.

"My father was Eli David, Mossad and my brother was killed in the line of duty so to speak. I had a sister but she died when she was 16, my mother divorced my father, and she is also dead, so I have no-one, my work is my family," she replied, her own tears beginning to form as she looked away and at Gibbs.

"Then you must share Chanukah with us," Rachel smiled, "I cannot have a daughter of someone, not spend Chanukah with a family."

"You are too kind," Ziva replied as Mr Yosef opened the door for Gibbs and her to leave.

"If you could perhaps call me if you decide against my wife's offer, I will quite understand," Adam said as he stood in the door frame tears in his eyes.

"No Sir, I will be delighted to accept," as she now smiled and followed Gibbs to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at the Navy Yard Ducky and Jimmy were busy down in the bowels of the building, ready to conduct the autopsy on Naomi.

"I hate it when we have to perform an autopsy on someone so young," Jimmy began to say, "I mean, her life snuffed out of her before she has had the chance to see and do so much."

"I understand completely Jimmy, but you have to realise we are doing a service…not only for the victim but for the victim's family, the resting of the soul, so to speak. So Mr Palmer," as Ducky now put on his professional voice, "May we proceed?"

"Of course, Dr Mallard I will put my professional cap on now," as Jimmy saw Ducky smile.

"The Center is named in honour of Commodore Uriah P. Levy the first Jewish commodore in the United States Navy, he is famous for refusing to flog his sailors," Ducky began to say, as he marked the body ready for the autopsy.

"I never knew that, Doctor…fascinating."

-oOo-

Up in the bullpen, Tony as usual was trying to rile Ziva.

"Your Old Testament," Ziva began to say "Is a Christian reference to our sacred scriptures. It is referred to as TaNaKh and consists of three books. The "Ta" stands for Torah, the first five "Books of Moses" - Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, and Deuteronomy."

"And of course Tony," Tim began to say "Christians accept Jesus as a Messiah and personal saviour. Jesus is not part of Jewish theology. Amongst Jews, Jesus is not considered a divine being. Therefore all holidays which have a connection to the life of Jesus are not part of Jewish life," he added.

"Oh yes and a small band of Jews, led by Judah the Maccabee, always think of McGee when I see that or then again who'd wannabe working Christmas, but then Chanukah isn't Christmas is it," as Tony saw the look of hurt or distaste or was it indifference in Ziva's face, "Sorry that was uncalled for."

"So you should be DiNozzo, putting your size 12 foot in it again," Gibbs retorted appearing as always from no-where. "What you got on Naomi's death, Ducky says blunt force trauma, possibly a rifle butt."

Tony rose and pointed the remote control at the screen.

"The boyfriends, Thomas Jefferson, Billy Ackroyd and one Noel Christmas…don't ask Boss," as he saw the look in Gibbs eye and Ziva stifle a laugh.

"Thomas Jefferson," Tim began to say, "Eight generation Navy. Willian Ackroyd known as Billy, father Navy Chief Petty Officer retired, and finally…"

"Noel Christmas," Tony, as he now switched to Noel. "Comes from a bad family, GBH, drugs, and other unsavoury misdemeanours. It was either prison or the services…he had the brains so chose the Marines.

"May I remind you DiNozzo, The Marine Corps Recruiting Regulation MCO P1100.72B, Chapter 3, Section 2, Part H, Paragraph 12 states: "Applicants may not enlist as an alternative to criminal prosecution, indictment, incarceration, parole, probation, or other punitive sentence. They are ineligible for enlistment until the original assigned sentence would have been completed," Gibbs quoted.

"No, I mean he didn't want to be tarred with the same brush. He wanted nothing to do with his family. It was either join the family business or enlist."

"May I say something," as Ducky approached, "The surname of Christmas may be a descriptive surname for a person who organized the annual event or it could also refer to someone who was born on Christmas day. The surname goes back to Anglo-Saxon England…Essex to be precise, they held a family seat some say before the Norman Conquest. But the very first recorded spelling of the family name was shown to be that of Alan de Roger Cristemesse, dated 1185, in the "Rotuli Dominus Rolls of Essex". It was during the time of King Henry III who was known to be the "Builder of Churches".

"Individuals with the surname Christmas first settled in the United States, in Virginia I may add, in the17th century, a Dictoris Christmas, arrived in 1635. There was an unfortunate Christmas. A Herbert Christmas, he was an assistant saloon steward from Southampton, he died on the Titanic, he was only 33," as he saw the looks on the teams faces, "Just thought you might be interested," as he turned and walked away.

"Ok what you waiting for get them in. I want them questioned," as Gibbs heard his cell ring, "Yep Abbs," as he listened to what she had to say before heading to her lab.

-oOo-

Ziva and Tony had been delegated Billy Ackroyd as their victim. Billy was really a nervous individual. Ziva noticed that his fingernails were well bitten.

"Is there something bothering you?" Ziva questioned.

"No Ma'am," Billy replied.

"Just that you fingernails look chewed, as if you are worried," she continued pointing to the man's hands.

"Ma'am, I'm fine. It's just we have exams coming up and I may be fine in the practical stuff but written tests see me stress," as he now clenched his fingers into fists, before placing his hands under the table on his knees.

"What was your relationship with Naomi," Tony began to ask.

"We didn't have one, we were just mates. We went to balls together. Helped each other out, she knew I was bad in written exams and tried to help me relax with breathing and by thinking clearer."

The pair continued their questioning before thanking Billy for his assistance.

"What do you think Tony?" Ziva queried.

"I think he probably will go far in IT, he is a bit like Probie was when he started out. Eager to please but harmless, he wouldn't hurt her," Tony had replied.

-oOo-

"So you are going to be a Marine" Gibbs smiled sweetly.

"Yes Sir,"

"I believe that your family are in the protection game, among other things," Tim mentioned pacing the room.

"Sir? as Christmas tried to look at Tim.

"You applied to be an Officer in the Marines?" Gibbs continued.

"Yes Sir," Noel replied still sitting ram rod straight.

"Anyone else in your family been in the services?" Tim asked playing good cop bad cop.

"No Sir, but with all due respect Sir," now looking at Gibbs.

"Noel, just tell us your relationship with Naomi," Gibbs continued.

"Sir, we were not in a relationship, I escorted her on Military Balls and venues as did Ackroyd and Jefferson. I found her an attractive woman, Sir, but she made it clear that she was a career woman, as I want a career to get away from my family."

The questioning continued and Gibbs wrote some notes, before thanking Christmas for his help.

"What you think Boss?"

"Clear. But DiNozzo and I are going to interview Jefferson."

-oOo-

"See you are top in most things you do," Gibbs said looking at his notes.

"Sir, of course if you are going to do a job right you might as well do the best," Jefferson replied looking at Gibbs.

"Also you are one of the elite, Midshipman Jefferson," Gibbs continued.

"Sir?" Jefferson replied looking puzzled.

"Only 16 midshipmen get chosen each year to be in the High Power Rifle Team, quite an achievement to be chosen," Gibbs now added.

"Is it not the mission of the United States Naval Academy Combat Arms Team to train its members in the safe and accurate employment of various weapons in real-world tactical scenarios? Tony now quizzed.

"Yes Sir," Jefferson replied.

"And as members of the International Defensive Pistol Association, you compete in matches that challenge you both physically and mentally?" Tony continued.

"And while practicing and competing you use a wide range of weapon ranging from pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and sub-machineguns," Gibbs now continued the questioning.

"It is Sir, but where is this leading?" Jefferson asked looking at Gibbs and then Tony.

"Why did you kill her?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Sir?" Jefferson finally queried.

"Kill her, you know, hit her on the head with your rifle butt," Tony replied as he folded his arms and lent back against the wall.

"Sir?"

"Autopsy showed she had been hit with what could have been a rifle butt. Our forensics managed to match a single hair and some blood on the butt of the rifle you used for practice that evening. You tried to clean the weapon but a trace was left. Cuff him and read him his rights," as Gibbs rose and watched Tony cuff Jefferson.

"You have the right to remain silent…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ziva took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Rachel opened it and smiled.

"I am so glad you came. Thank you for what you have all done," as she hugged Ziva as she would have done her own daughter. "We have been waiting for you to light the first candle on our Chanukah."

Ziva thought back to the origins and how a small band of faithful Jews had defeated the stronger Syrian/Greek army or Seleucids, and reclaimed the Holy Temple in Jerusalem. When they, the Kohanim or High Priests sought to light the Temples Chanukah they had found only a single earthenware pot filled with olive oil that had not been contaminated. As in all miracles the oil burned for eight days until new oil could be prepared under religious conditions to ensure purity. To celebrate this miracle the Priests instituted the Festival of Chanukah.

The Chanukah now lit on the first night, Ziva settled down to enjoy the festival, and the food.

-oOo-

With Chanukah over, Ziva had more of a spring in her step, but it was time for the team to think of their own festivities. Being dysfunctional families so to speak, it was really going to be a "TV dinner" for one, unless someone could come up with a solution.

Tony had popped round to speak to Gibbs with an idea he had had. Gibbs laughed, offered Tony a beer, sat back, as Tony began to lay out his plan.

So next day as the team sat round the bullpen Tony made an announcement regarding Christmas.

"Come to mine," Tony announced, "I'll cook the whole hog…sorry Ziva turn of phrase, I mean I'm not going to cook a hog or a pig but…" as Tony continued to splutter.

"Get on with it DiNozzo," Gibbs shouted from his desk.

"I mean I will cook a Christmas dinner for everyone, and it won't be turkey as I think we are sick of that after Thanksgiving. I had in mind a goose and a roast, either beef or lamb maybe both and…"

"And you are going to attempt to cook those in your meagre kitchen," Tim had questioned.

"Yes and no…" Tony replied.

"You're going to get caterers in?" Ziva smiled.

"Yes and no…" Tony again replied.

"DiNozzo it's either yes or no which is it?" Gibbs questioned smiling knowing the answer.

"No, I will not be attempting all the dinner, and yes I will be getting caterers in…you," as he beamed at the team.

"Hey no way Jose," Tim replied, "You think I am going to cook something and bring along."

"Yes," Tony laughed, "I mean you would be cooking your own dinners wouldn't you?"

"Ok, let me understand, you want us to cook something and bring it to yours and you will do what?" Tim continued, looking at Tony with a suspicious look.

"Reheat," Tony laughed, "No? Ok I will prepare and cook the veg and of course supply the wine and after dinner drinks. I then thought we could play a few games."

"Games?" Ziva quizzed frowning and shaking her head.

"Charades…or twister…aww come on people what did you play or do after Christmas lunch?" he asked Tim and Gibbs.

"Went for a walk…" Gibbs answered.

"Played on my computer," Tim shrugged.

"Ok, but what do you think?" Tony continued to question.

"I don't know…suppose it beats a burger," Tim replied.

"Ziva, after all that fried food you ate over Chanukah I'll make sure you have healthy salad," Tony began to smile.

"Tony I have worked off what I put on, at the gym, so I can again enjoy your hospitality if that is what you are suggesting," she replied.

"Fine with that sorted, if you could perhaps tell me what you are going to make and bring I will supply the appropriate alcoholic beverages. And we only have 3 days to organise."

-oOo-

Down in autopsy Ducky and Jimmy were discussing Tony's offer.

"I have a recipe Dr Mallard… for " _Electric Jelly_ " it sounds kinda cool and maybe slightly dangerous, but I assure you it would be awesome," Jimmy announced. "I would have liked to have taken to Breena's parents but somehow I can't see Ed seeing the fun side. So I will try to make, and you could maybe take along for me."

"That is very gracious of you Jimmy, but where did you find this recipe?" Dr Mallard began to ask with a twinkle in his een.

"Well I was hiding Breena's Christmas present when I found this book… _The Killer Cookbook,_ and I was reading when she found me. She said it was supposed to be a surprise but since I had found I could have. And do you know Doctor, it is so new it has only just been published in Scotland by Dundee University for their _"Million for a Morgue",_ appeal. _"_

"Breena must know some contacts then," as Dr Mallard continued in his dissection.

"You didn't put her onto it, did you?" as he saw Dr Mallard smile slightly.

"I may have mentioned, but do tell me the recipe?"

"Well you take two jellos, I was thinking green and red very Christmassy," as Jimmy began to explain…

-oOo-

Meanwhile upstairs Tim and Ziva were discussing their contributions.

"I think I'll make some Chanukah cookies, but instead of the Star of David, I will make Christmas tree shapes, and I was thinking carrot and apple soup, not to heavy."

"You could still make star shaped ones, because remember The Star, the Three Wise Men followed," Tim replied.

"Tim, I am Jewish, I do not know of this Star your three wise men or were they the Kings of the Orient," Ziva answered smiling. "If I remember it is in your Gospel according to Matthew. It is written that they came to "Worship the King of the Jews. But yes I could make both. What about you?"

"Salmon…roasted side of salmon, glazed with a soy sauce, brown sugar and ginger."

-oOo-

Meanwhile back in autopsy Jimmy had finished explaining his jello.

"So as you can see Dr Mallard the lights are the Chanukah. I managed to find a strip on Amazon, maybe not a true Chanukah, but the eight days I suppose."

"Very original, I like your thought, but I have decided on two desserts. I have told Anthony that not only I would provide a Tipsy Laird, but also a show stopping chocolate cake.

-oOo-

"So Gibbs, what are you going to be taking to Tony's?" Abby asked, she had said she was sorry she wouldn't be joining them on Christmas Day, but she was going to help the Nuns give gifts to a local orphanage, and then distributing food and gifts at a homeless veteran shelter…but she would supply a tree and the decorations, not a big tree but something.

"Thought would go for roast brisket, done slowly in a wine and mushroom sauce. If cooked enough should just melt away. I'll cut and plate onto foil, and then Tony could just reheat in the oven."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Christmas Day.**

Tony had been frantically running round wondering if his idea was really such a good idea. Gibbs had assured him all would be well. Ziva told him not to be silly; it was all a matter of timing. Tim had said he was a good agent and he planned well. Abby had said instead of presents to each other, give her a donation for the homeless, which they had done.

So at 12 noon the team began to assemble at Tony's. He would serve a mulled wine or sherry to begin with, before they started on the meal, which he announced would be 1 o'clock sharp.

Ziva's carrot and apple soup was followed by Tim' salmon, served with a rainbow slaw. "See I did mention salad," Tony laughed.

Gibbs' brisket in the wine sauce was accompanied with Duchess potatoes, and green beans. "No peas Boss, remember you don't like peas," as he saw Gibbs smile.

The dessert was Ducky's Tipsy Laird, as Tony brought in with a little stagger, but of course he had a surprise up his sleeve as he asked Tim to dim the lights even more in the dining room.

Ziva's eyes opened in awe as she saw Tony appear with the " _Electric Jelly_ ".

"This is an offering from the Autopsy Gremlin. He somehow thought we would like jello. But I have to admit the Chanukah lights are good," Tony beamed as he saw Ziva smile, but was it just the light or was there a tear.

After the leisurely lunch of some 3hours where food had been eaten and a few wines drunk, and tales told, it was time, Tony announced, that games would be played.

"Nothing too energetic,… maybe some charades, or a little Trivia Pursuit."

"I have the perfect little game," Ducky replied. "And since it is almost afternoon tea-time, and I have this chocolate cake, I thought we could maybe cut open. Ziva if you could be so good as to perform the necessary," as he looked at Tony to bring the chocolate cake and a knife.

Tony set the cake down on the table and handed her the knife. As she sliced into the sponge she felt that the centre wasn't quite right and gave Ducky a quizzing look.

"It's alright Ziva, just slice again and then use the cake slice to lever out," as they all watched her do. When she slid the slice out she saw the gold covered chocolate coins fall on the plate. She gave a stifled childish laugh and looked at Ducky.

"I know it is," Ziva began to say, "The tradition is actually to give Chanukah _gelt_ , gifts of money, to children for rewarding positive behaviour and devotion to Torah study but I have never seen this before."

"And there are many ideas about gold coins. We Christians put them in the stockings of children and say the coins are from St Nicholas. But I would like to think we took the idea from your own Jewish faith Ziva. So I thought," Ducky continued to say, "Tony wants to play some after dinner games does he? Well I thought we would take your dreidel," as he rose and went to his jacket which was hanging up by the door. He took the spinning top from right hand pocket, "And play with these," as he took several bags of chocolate coins from his other pocket, "So Ziva, if you could, or would, explain the rules, we could get started," as he walked back to the table where Tony and Gibbs had cleared away the remaining dishes.

"The game is usually played for a pot of coins, nuts, or other stuff, which is won or lost, based on which letter the dreidel lands when it is spun. In fact, the dreidel originally had nothing to do with Chanukah, or even with Jews, at all," as she laughed.

"I know, its exact origins are lost to history, a top that would later evolve into the dreidel was brought from Ireland or perhaps England to Germany during the late Roman period. Men would gamble with a top known as a "teetotum" in bars and inns. Originally the letters on the teetotum corresponded to the first letters of the Latin words for "nothing," "half," "everything" and "put in," Dr Mallard now smiled. "The word trendel would eventually become dreidel literally meaning "a little spinning thing" in most Yiddish dialects."

"As always Ducky, you are very knowledgeable but I will explain the words. Nun stands for _nes_ a miracle. If you roll a Nun you neither pay nor gain anything. Gimel stands for _gadol_ , if you roll a gimel you win everything," as she smiled at Tony. "Hay stands for _haya_ and if you roll a hay, you win half and finally Shin stands for _sham_ , and if you roll this you pay in. When you are out of pieces you are either out or you may ask another player for a loan."

"So you see Ziva, although we have celebrated Christmas, we have gone and adapted some of our traditions to yours, so really all religions can be similar," Tim finally said, when the game was over and Ziva had somehow won all the coins.

"Thank you, I should maybe say this is the best December I have ever had."

"I'd watch out Ziva, you've still to sample a Ducky Hogmanay," Gibbs answered laughing.

 **The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ziva's Christmas Tree Cookies.**

28 mins all in, Prep: 20 mins, Cook: 8 mins

Yield: 3-4 dozen cookies (serves 9-12)

Ingredients

1 cup (200gms) butter or parave margarine

1 x ¼ cup sugar

2 eggs

1 teaspoon vanilla

2 teaspoons baking powder

3 cups all-purpose flour

Non-stick cooking spray

How to Make It

1\. Preheat the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit.  
2\. Mix margarine and sugar until smooth.  
3\. Add in eggs and vanilla.  
4\. In a separate bowl, mix flour with baking powder.  
5\. Slowly add flour mixture to dough until just blended.  
6\. Divide dough into 2 balls. Do not refrigerate the dough.  
7\. Flour rolling pin, rolling surface and cookie cutters.  
8\. Roll out dough until 1/8 inch thick. Cut into shapes. Use a spatula to place cut-out shapes onto an ungreased cookie sheet.

9\. Continue rolling and cutting cookies until all the dough is used. Re-flour surface, rolling pin and cookie cutters as needed.

the tops of the cookies with non-stick cooking spray. Place a spatula or other kitchen tool with interesting lines or holes on top of the sprayed cookie. Sprinkle with sanding sugar. Carefully lift spatula.  
11\. Bake at 400 degrees Fahrenheit 200 centigrade for 6-8 minutes or until lightly browned.

Decorate with green and red icing, and use silver and gold sugar balls as decorations.

 **Ducky's Tipsy Laird (Scottish Trifle)**

 **Typsy Laird**

Ingredients:

1 Victoria sponge cake cut into slices  
Three quarters of a lb (12oz) of raspberry jam  
1 wine glass of sherry (and one for the cook)  
2 tablespoons of brandy or Drambuie whisky liqueur (and one for the cook)  
Homemade egg custard  
Three quarters of a lb (12oz) raspberries, mixed fruit salad can also be used  
2 sliced bananas (optional)  
Half pint (300mls) double cream  
1 tablespoon caster sugar  
Toasted almonds (Optional) Glazed Cherries better for Christmas

Ingredients for egg custard:

8 fl oz (250mls) milk

5 fl oz (150mls) double cream  
2 egg yolks  
1 oz (50gm) caster sugar  
Several drops of vanilla essence

Method

Put the sponge into the bottom of a large glass bowl. Spread the raspberry jam over the sponges. Mix the sherry and other alcohol into a glass and then sprinkle the liquid over the sponge base.  
Once the liquid has soaked into the sponge, then add a layer of raspberries and the bananas. Though the bananas are an optional ingredient and may not appear in many traditional recipes for Typsy Laird.  
Make the custard by whisking the egg yolks, the sugar and the vanilla essence until it becomes pale and creamy.  
Add the cream and milk from the custard ingredients to a saucepan and heat the mixture until it reaches boiling point. Stir this into the custard mixture.  
Put this mixture into a new saucepan and stir continuously over a low heat. The mixture should now start to thicken. Once thick pour into a separate bowl and set aside to cool.  
Once cooled pour the mixture into the original bowl, over the layered fruit and sponge. Spread out evenly.  
Whip the double cream then add the sugar and spoon this mixture onto the top of the bowl, above the custard.  
Decorate with the toasted almonds. (optional) Glazed cherries are good for Christmas  
This typsy laird Scottish Sherry Trifle will serve up to 8 people.

Tipsy Laird

Tipsy Laird got its name because the alcoholic ingredients would make the eater slightly drunk. Though in reality there is little alcohol in the trifle and the typsy or tipsy effect is due to the drams drunk during toasts or through an evenings entertainment.

Some Scottish trifle recipes will substitute the toasted almonds with crushed amaretti biscuits.

 **Chanukah Party Surprise Cake**

Thank you my neighbour Jac, I just called the cake another name.

Ingredients

8oz plain flour (all purpose)

12 ½ of caster sugar

3oz cocoa powder

1 ½ baking powder

1 ½ Bicarbonate of soda

2 eggs

9 floz milk

4 ½ Floz vegetable oil

2 tablespoons vanilla extract

9 Floz water (if you want a drier cake leave out the water)

180C for 25-30mins

Split into 3 x 8" cake tins

Icing

7oz plain chocolate

7 oz Double cream

Melt Choc in cream slowly will thicken as it cools.

With one of the cake layers cut a hole in the middle, and place on the iced base. Fill with gold foiled chocolate coins, then place the centre. Add the top layer and then ice.

 **Carrot and Apple soup**

Preparation Time: 20 mins Cooking time 30mins

Serves 8

Ingredients

1 Kg (2lbs) carrots

1 onion peeled and chopped

2 tblesp olive oil

2leeks peeled and sliced

3 apples peeled cored and chopped

2 teaspoons honey

2litres (4pints) vegetable stock

Salt and pepper to taste

Method

Heat large saucepan with olive oil saute onions and leek until soft. Add carrots, honey and apples and stock. Bring to boil and simmer for 25mins or until soft. Transfer to liquidiser and puree, taste and season.

To garnish make very thin strips of carrot, boil for 2mins, pat dry and sprinkle over top.

 **Rainbow Slaw with Tamari Ginger Vinaigrette (Parve)**

For the Slaw:

1 medium head purple cabbage (about 3 pounds/1175 g. outer leaves removed and discarded)

1 bell pepper (red, seeded and sliced into thin julienne)

1 bell pepper (yellow, seeded and sliced into thin julienne)

2 carrots (peeled and cut into thin julienne, or shredded)

1 cup/85 g. snow peas (trimmed, strings removed, and thinly sliced on the diagonal)

For the Vinaigrette:

1/2 cup/120 ml. apple cider vinegar

1/3 cup/80 ml. olive oil (extra virgin)

2 tablespoons brown sugar (or pure maple syrup)

2 tablespoons soy sauce (tamari, reduced sodium is fine)

1 tablespoon sesame oil (toasted)

1 tablespoon ginger (grated, fresh)

How to Make It

1\. Rinse the head of cabbage, then cut in half or quarters, and remove the tough core. Check that there are no obvious signs of infestation. Cut the cabbage into wedges and shred in a food processor fitted with a slicing disc. (Alternatively, slice the cabbage very thinly with a large chef's knife.) Place the shredded cabbage into a large colander and rinse well. Shake the colander to remove any excess water.

2\. Transfer the cabbage to a large bowl. Add the red and yellow pepper, carrots, and snow peas. Toss to combine.

3\. In a medium bowl or liquid measuring cup, whisk together the apple cider vinegar, olive oil, brown sugar (or maple syrup), soy sauce, sesame oil, and ginger. Pour the vinaigrette over the cabbage mixture and toss to coat. Refrigerate, covered, until ready to serve. Leftover slaw will keep in the refrigerator, well covered, for 3 to 4 days. Enjoy!

 **Electric Jelly**

Acknowledgement to Yrsa Sigurdarottir (an Icelandic writer of both crime novels and children's fiction and she also has a career as a civil engineer.) And Killer cookbook, Million for a morgue .com

Ingerdients:

2packets of jelly (o) (they don't need to be the same colours)

2 sets of mini lights, the ones that run on batteries.

A mould of your choice.

Execution (her words).

Make up 1st packet of jello and when done fill half the mould you have chosen. Place in fridge overnight or long enough to have set. Once set, place the sets of lights on top or into the jello. Making sure the light battery packs are outside the jello. Make up second jello and pour over the lights, fill the mould. Place the battery packs in paper towel and put inside a sandwich box to keep dry. Place jello n fridge overnight.

When the jello has set turn out onto a plate. Once the jello is on the plate, put the batteries into the pack and switch on. Voila.

As an engineer Yrsa suggests that to get full appreciation of the dish serve in the evening.


End file.
